


The Chocolate Dilemma

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: You just wanted to buy some chocolate, however the Doctor distracts you





	The Chocolate Dilemma

You just wanted some chocolate. 

That’s all. You had a craving for the sweet taste. So you had asked the Doctor to bring you to the closest supermarket. He happily agreed, and decided to wait in the TARDIS for you. You set off, missing his hand interlocked with yours, like it was permanently affixed to you. 

You were standing in the confectionery aisle, in front of all the shelves of sweets, when you felt a kiss on your shoulder. You turned. 

That Timelord was standing next to you and he gave you a goofy grin. 

‘You said you were going to wait in the TARDIS’ you reminded him, giving him a grin in return. 

‘Nah, I missed you too much’ he admitted, putting his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and he leaned in for a kiss, not caring where you were, or who saw you.   
Have Mercy. That man loved you, you were sure of it. 

Pulling out of the kiss, you could see the glint in his beautiful brown eyes. 

‘So, have you decided what you are going to buy?’ He asked softly, noticing you hadn’t put anything in your basket. 

‘I was going to buy some ( favourite chocolate) , but I know if I did, you would only steal it’ You teased him, and his eyebrows shot up, and he was pouting. 

‘No, Y/N, I would never do that!’ he yelped. 

‘Sure, I know you and you always steal my food. Even when I’m eating it’ 

‘I do not!’ he lied between his teeth. Just last night, he had taken a biscuit out of your hand while you were cuddling on one of the many couches in the TARDIS. 

The sneaky Time Lord. 

‘Ah, don’t deny it” You told him. His arms tightened around your waist. 

‘Yeahhh..’ he breathed. ‘I do’ he admitted.

‘Good’ You smirked. His lips pressed against your ear, nibbling it. 

‘We’re in public’ you reminded him. He shrugged. 

‘I don’t care. There’s something else I can steal from you’ he whispered into your ear. 

‘Whats that?’ you asked, knowing the answer though.

‘A kiss’ he smirked against your face, as you locked lips yet again, oblivious to the few people staring, and the woman shielding her young child’s eyes at your PDA. 

And totally forgetting about the chocolate dilemma. 

You were too busy showing how much you loved each other.


End file.
